New Life, New Man
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Ichigo is tired of having to pretend just to be with Masaya. She wakes up and realizes that she had the perfect man in front of her all this time. When Masaya tries to force their relationship, Ichigo leaves him. RyouxIchigo. Rating will go up.
1. A Moment of Peace

Chapter one: A moment of peace.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC!!! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!!

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo sat on the floor of the changing room at the Mew Mew Café in her underwear. The pink haired cat girl was lost in thought. Her uniform lay beside her on the floor as did her normal clothes. "So _this_ is what you do when no one's looking." Shirogane Ryou said. Ichigo blinked and looked up. "Ryou…….what are _you_ doing here?" She asked. Ryou chuckled.

"I'm honoring a request from one of our friends. You've been in here for half an hour." He replied. Ichigo blinked again then her face grew red. "ACK!!! Get out!" She yelled belatedly. Ryou laughed and swiftly dressed her himself. The blushing 18-year-old hid her cat ears but Ryou grabbed her hands. "Don't. You don't have to hide from me. So don't." He commanded softly.

Ichigo lowered her hands from her ears slowly and smiled a warm smile at the blond 22-year-old. "Alright Ryou. I won't hide from you. But you better not take advantage." Ichigo warned teasingly. Ryou grinned. "Ok." He replied. Ichigo nuzzled her face into Ryou's shirt for a moment, savoring his scent in a moment of rare peace between the two. "I'll be on time tomorrow ok? Just for you Shirogane." She said before she left with her friends.

Ryou stood in the changing room shocked for a moment before he smiled and went to his room. "Good night Keiichiro." He said. "Good night Ryou." Akasaka Keiichiro replied with a hidden smile.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.


	2. The Peace is Shattered

Chapter two: The peace is shattered

Warning: Some fluff and angst.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC!!! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!!

* * *

The next morning Ichigo walked into the cafe, an hour early, fuming mad. "How dare he?" She ground out to herself angrily. Aoyama Masaya ran after her. "Ichigo!" He yelled. Ichigo ignored him. "Wait!" Masaya yelled. Ichigo spun around hissing with anger. "Why should I?" She demanded. "Because I said so." Masaya replied evenly. Ichigo snapped and her ears and tail popped out into view.

"Because you said so? Because you said so?! No, no, NO Masaya! That's not how it works! I'm _not _your child or your pet ass hole! Now leave before I ask my boss to make you leave!" She screeched. Masaya scowled and grabbed her arm hard as she turned and started to walk away. "Ow! Let go!" Ichigo yelled. "Not until you do as I say." Masaya snapped. Ichigo stared at him. "How dare you make such a stupid, far-fetched, sexist comment! Now LET ME GO!" She screamed. Masaya held on stubbornly and glared at her.

"We've been together since we were twelve." He began. Ichigo didn't want to hear what he was about to say next. He had already told her a million times. "I'm going to be late for work and I'll get in trouble with my boss." She lied as she tried to pull her arm free. She scowled when he refused to let go of her.

"I think that after six years it's time we took our relationship to the next level." Masaya said calmly. There it was. He wanted sex and she didn't want to give it to him. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and she pulled more frantically. 'No! No! No! Not with you! Never with you!' She thought with rising hysteria. Masaya's next words froze her blood. "Whether you want to or not." He finished coldly. Ichigo tried to pull out of his grasp and run into the safety of the kitchen where she knew Keiichiro was at the moment but Masaya refused to let go of her arm.

"Let me go." Ichigo commanded. Masaya scowled and yanked on her arm, bringing her closer to him and pulling it out of socket. "You belong to me." He reminded her. Ichigo choked back a cry so she wouldn't bring anyone else into the fight between them. "No. I belong to me. You don't own me. _I_ own me." She replied as evenly as possible. "We'll continue this conversation later." Masaya said as he released her arm. Ichigo cradled the dislocated appendage to her chest and went into the changing room. She sat down on the bench calmly and burst into hysterical tears of fear and pain.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.


	3. The Aftermath of Shattered Peace

Chapter three: Mew Mews United

Warning: slight abuse.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC!!! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!!

* * *

Aizawa Mint, Fujiwara Zakuro, Fong Pudding, Midroikawa Lettuce, and Berry came into the dressing room half an hour later and found her crying silently. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Berry asked worriedly as they crowded around the sobbing cat. "My arm! My arm hurts!" Ichigo choked out painfully. Zakuro took a look at it and bit her lip. "It's dislocated. I can put it back but it'll hurt really bad." She said. "Do it." Ichigo whispered softly. Zakuro looked apologetic before she wrenched it back into place for her. Ichigo bit into her hand to muffle her scream of pain. 

"Did Masaya do this?" Mint asked softly. Ichigo nodded. "He just wouldn't let me go." She said tearfully. "What happened na no da?" Pudding asked. Ichigo took a calming breath. "Masaya still wants to take our relationship to the next level. You know have sex. But I can't. Not with him. He doesn't listen when I tell him that he's not the one I want anymore. I don't love him. I can't be with him anymore. He's too controlling. He doesn't understand any of that!" Ichigo replied. "Oh Ichi-chan you poor thing. Masaya's such an ass." Lettuce said softly.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths to calm herself then got dressed for work. "Are you sure you can work with that arm?" Berry asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Ber. It wasn't that badly injured." Ichigo replied bravely.

"If you say so Ichi." Berry said dubiously. They all went out and got to work. Ichigo's arm was finicky. She would drop some orders and successfully deliver others.

Ryou shook his head as Ichigo dropped another order. "Hey baka. If you can't deliver the orders then work the register or something." He snapped.

Ichigo glared at her arm then at Ryou. "I can do it idiot! My arm's just not cooperating at the moment." She said angrily as she grabbed another order with her uninjured arm. She carried it successfully to the table and smiled.

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Baka Strawberry...but I wouldn't have it any other way.' He thought with a hidden smile. Keiichiro watched from the kitchen and sighed. 'That poor moron has it bad for that girl.' He thought.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try. 

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.


	4. I HATE MY LIFE!

Chapter Five: I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!

Warning: slight abuse.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC!!! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!!

* * *

After Ichigo's shift was over, the red head sighed as she walked back toward her house. It started raining when she got two blocks from the cafe. "Man my life sucks majorly today!" Ichigo groaned softly. She gave a scream of frustration when she slipped in a mud puddle and got covered from head to toe. 

Ichigo finally made it home to her house an hour later. "What happened honey?" Momomiya Sakura asked. Ichigo groaned. "I got manhandled by Masaya, did a bad job at work, it started raining on the way home and now I'm covered in mud!" She replied hysterically. Sakura sighed.

"Go take a bath honey. Then come downstairs. We'll have some chocolate and talk ok?" She said. Ichigo nodded and went upstairs for a relaxing shower.

Ichigo loved her mother. She knew just what to say no matter how she felt. The red head trembled when she thought of her mother dying one day. When she finished her shower, Ichigo was shocked to see that she was crying. The red head had no idea she was until she saw the tears on her face.

Ichigo got dressed and went downstairs where her mother dutifully had a big cup of hot chocolate waiting for her only child. "Mom I love you. So much. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes." Ichigo mumbled into her mother's shirt.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too Ichi. When I think of you all grown up and on your own one day, it terrifies me but you're growing up. Sometimes I think you're growing up a little too fast for my tastes." She admitted.

Ichigo laughed. "Mom you and I aren't so different after all. But I have to grow up sometime. I can't just stay with you and daddy forever." She said.

"I know Ichi but you will always be my baby girl. No matter how old you get. No matter what you'll always be my little girl. And I will always love you no matter what happens." Sakura replied gently.

"Would you love me if I told you that I've been keeping a secret from you for all these years?" Ichigo asked. Sakura nodded. "Why? I mean I've been lying to you since I was 12-years-old!" Ichigo asked.

Sakura smiled a gentle smile and kissed her daughter's face. "Because I gave birth to you Ichigo. You are my child. It doesn't matter that you lie to me on a daily basis. I know it's for a good reason so I don't care." She replied.

"Oh Mom!" Ichigo whimpered as she cried into her mother's shirt. Sakura let her cry until she cried herself to sleep. The dark pink haired woman left the two empty cups on the coffee table so she could carry her daughter upstairs.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try. 

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.


	5. Ichigo's Terrifying Calm

Chapter Five: Ichigo's Terrifying Calm.

Warning: slight abuse.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up feeling light and calm for some odd reason. She even woke up two hours before she was supposed to be at work.

The red haired girl took her time getting dressed and even cooked breakfast for the family, which shocked her father. "Good morning Mom, Daddy." Ichigo greeted when they came downstairs dressed for work.

"Good morning." They returned her greeting as they sat down at the table. Ichigo served breakfast as well before sitting down and eating herself. "Are you ok Ichi honey?" Haru asked (AN: I don't remember the name I might have assigned Ichigo's father in this fic. I don't even know his real one. I'm sorry.)

Ichigo nodded with a serenity that startled and scared him a little. "I'm fine Daddy. I have to get going or I'll be late for work. I love you both." She replied calmly. The red head kissed her parents goodbye and grabbed her bag containing her uniform and shoes for work.

Ichigo arrived at the cafe at the same time Keiichiro did and the brunette blinked in shock. "Hello Ichigo-chan." He said pleasantly. Ichigo smiled and returned his greeting with a serenity that frightened the normally unflappable man.

"Something wrong Keiichi?" Ichigo asked. "Not at all. You're early is all." Keiichiro replied. Ichigo nodded. She went to the changing room and got undressed. Her friends came in about ten minutes later. Ryou and Keiichiro ran to the dressing room when they heard a shocked, hysterical scream.

"What's wrong!" Ryou yelled as he barged in. Ichigo was calmly sitting in her bra and underwear lost in thought while Lettuce was shaking and Mint was trembling. Both had horrified looks on their pretty faces while Zakura looked mildly uncomfortable and shocked. Pudding looked confused while Berry smiled. She was more in tuned with Ichigo then the others were so she wasn't shocked in the slightest.

"What happened?" Ryou asked worriedly. "It's Ichi. She's different." Lettuce whimpered. Keiichiro looked as curious as the other four Mew Mews did so he took a seat with the dressed females. "Ok...we'll get her to explain why she just scared most of you." He said rationally.

"She came to work _early_ today Ryou." Keiichiro said nervously. Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh." He managed to get out. Ichigo seemed to notice them in the room. "Hello everyone. Why do you look worried or scared?" She asked.

"What happened to our late, loud, hysterical Ichigo?" Mint demanded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smiled calmly. "Ah...you miss that me then?" She asked with a smile. "Well...we're not used to a more mature you Ichi." Mint admitted. Ichigo laughed.

"I don't really know what happened. I went to sleep crying my heart out to my mother and telling her how much I loved her then I woke up this morning with this sense of serenity and inner peace. I don't know how long it'll last but I'm glad for it." Ichigo admitted.�

They all got dressed and started the day.�

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.


	6. Ryou Asks Ichigo on A Date!

Chapter Five: Ryou asks Ichigo on a date!

Warning: fluff and slight abuse.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

* * *

Ichigo delivered orders easily to the correct customers without a single problem. Ryou was shocked but happy with the way the day was turning out.

"You're insane you know that right?" Mint demanded of her boss as he watched Ichigo work. Ryou glared at her but remained silent.

Ichigo took her break and Lettuce took over for her. The dark pink haired girl went into the kitchen and sat down tiredly.

"Ichi? Masaya's here to see you. He won't take no for an answer." Berry said softly. "It's ok. I'll deal with him." Ichigo sighed.

She walked out into the dining room where Masaya waited for her impatiently. "What do you want Masaya? I'm busy." Ichigo snapped.

Masaya grabbed her arm painfully tight until the skin bruised. "You know what I want Ichigo." He replied.

Ichigo calmly pried his hand off her arm, wincing at the now purple hand print on her arm. With the same calm that terrified her friends earlier that morning, Ichigo turned her back on him and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Masaya yelled as he grabbed her arm and slung her outside. Ichigo sighed and picked herself up off the ground calmly and quietly.

She cocked her fist back and punched Masaya in the face, breaking his nose and busting his lips up.

Ichigo walked back inside after giving him a kick to the ribs for good measure. She got back to work like nothing happened. No one dared mess with her.

After work, Ryou went into the dressing room to get Ichigo like he did a few days ago. "Hey. Wanna go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Ichigo replied with a smile as she finished getting dressed. She left the dressing room with Ryou, both smiling.

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED.


	7. Ryou and Ichigo's Date part 1

Chapter Seven: Ryou and Ichigo's Date...and spies part 1

Warning: fluff, humor, kissing and spying.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

* * *

Ichigo got ready for her date with Ryou. She smiled. Her mother even lent her a skirt and top for the occassion. "I'm glad you're going out again Ichi. Since you broke up with Masaya, you've stayed in a lot." Sakura said.

Ichigo laughed. "Thanks mom. But really, I wasn't hiding or anything. I just didn't feel like going out. You know how I get." She said.

Sakura nodded. "Yes I do. You get enraged if faced with a problem for too long so you try to isolate yourself from it before that happens...I swear you have your father's evil temper sometimes." She half-teased.

Ichigo laughed. "Mooom!" She mock-whined. Sakura laughed too just as the doorbell rang. The pink haired woman bounced down the steps to answer it since her husband was working late tonight. "Hello Ryou-kun. Come on in. Ichi will be down in a few minutes." Sakura said brightly.

"Um...thank you Mrs. Momomiya." Ryou did as she said and sat down. He tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously and fidgeted slightly. 'I hope this date goes well.' He thought.

"ICHIGO!!" Sakura bellowed up the stairs. "COMING MOM!!" Ichigo bellowed back. The pink/red haired teen came downstairs and Ryou felt his lips separate as his jaw dropped. "You look...wow. You look great." He managed to speak normally.

"Thank you. Shall we get going then?" Ichigo asked. "Uh yeah!" Ryou replied. Ichigo giggled as she looked at her mother only to find her giggling as well. He was just too cute.

The two left the house and went into the city to a chic restaurant named Cat's Heart. Ichigo smiled at the implication. They went inside and were seated immediately. In a booth near theirs, their friends sat. Mint brought Keiichiro for cover, Lettuce brought Kish for cover, Zakuro brought Pai for cover, Pudding brought Tart for cover and Berry brought a boy named Hiro for cover. Their cover was that they were also on dates here and met up. They were of course spying on their friends and fellow super heroes.

(This chapter is mainly about Ichigo and Ryou so the others will have the letter of their first name and be in () when they talk until they are caught.)

(M: They're so cute together!)

"So what do you think you want for dinner?" Ryou asked. "I think I'll have the beef shashimi and fish tempura with some sushi. You?" Ichigo replied. "I'll have the same. You have good taste." Ryou laughed. Ichigo grinned.

(L: They really are. It's so cute.)

"I have a feeling we're being watched." Ichigo said later. "It's probably the wait staff oggling the both of us." Ryou said offhandedly. The Cat Girl nodded and they went back to their converstion. When the waiter came to take their orders, they ordered their food and soda for the drink. He left and the conversation picked up again.

"So what made you break up with Masaya if I may ask. I thought you two were in love." Ryou said.

(P: Oh dear. That's a rather touchy subject with Ichi. She might yell at him or storm out of the restaurant.)

"Well first of all, he's Deep Blue. Second, he's a jerk, third, he was pushing me to do things I wasn't ready for and fourth, despite how well I may look, Masaya is quite abusive and rather possessive. I wouldn't put it past him to try and start a fight with you after our date...or me." Ichigo replied.

(B: Wow. She didn't bite his head off _or_ storm out. Our Ichigo's grown up.

M: I'll say. What do you think Zakuro?

Z: I think she's more mature then we give her credit for.)

"I think he's being a spoild child. If you ask me. If a girl broke up with me, I'd accept it and try to be friends." Ryou said indignantly. Ichigo laughed. "That's why I like you so much. But with Masaya, you can't just be friends. It's all or nothing with that bastard." She replied.

The waiter returned with their food and sighed. "There's a young man asking for you Miss Momomiya." He said. Ichigo gave Ryou the 'See? I Told You So' look.

"Tell him there is no Miss Momomiya at this restaurant." Ryou replied. "Yes sir." The waiter left to do as he was told. The two ate their dinner and the conversation went to lighter matters.

(M: That bastard's going to ruin it all!

Kei: I could go stop him.

K: Yeah. We could all chase him off.

B: That's a good idea. They don't have to know we were ever here.)

The nine of them left and told Hiro they'd return in a few minutes. The boy nodded and waited for them to return. Since the girl and boy they were spying on didn't know who he was, he'd be safe if they saw him. Unless he was seen with one of the other girls or boys.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED AFTER I SEND YOU A NASTY RETORT. I DON'T FLAME YOU SO DON'T FLAME ME FUCKERS!!


	8. Ryou and Ichigo's Date part 2

Chapter Seven: Ryou and Ichigo's Date...and spies part 2

Warning: fluff, humor, kissing and spying.

This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. No Flames. EVERYONE IS OOC! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

* * *

"So how do you like the food so far?" Ryou asked.

"It's delish!" Ichigo replied.

"I'm glad." Ryou said.

Dinner went on for the two of them and they talked and laughed. Eventually, the date came to a close and the two headed back to Ichigo's house.

"I had a good time tonight Ryou. Thank you for taking me on that date." Ichigo said when they got to her house.

"No problem. Believe me it was my pleasure. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Ryou replied.

"I'd like that." Ichigo said.

The blond teen leaned in and kissed Ichigo goodnight.

Several silent squeals sounded from the bushes around Ichigo's house and the red haired cat girl smiled.

"Goodnight Ryou." Ichigo said.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Ryou replied. The red head went into her house and the blond went home. Both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter is longer. The next ones will be longer. I can't promise that but I'll try.

R&R. Tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE POLITE CRITICISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE DELETED AFTER I SEND YOU A NASTY RETORT. I DON'T FLAME YOU SO DON'T FLAME ME FUCKERS!!


	9. The Beginning of the End

HELLO ALL. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. I GOT BUSY AND YOU KNOW HOW THINGS HAPPEN.

HERE IS THE ANTICIPATED NINTH CHAPTER OF NLNM (NEW LIFE NEW MAN)

CHAPTER NINE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

RYOU/ICHIGO

KEIICHIRO/MINT

LETTUCE/KISH

ZAKURO/PAI

BERRY/OC

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS

R&R

* * *

Ichigo hummed cheerfully to herself as she went to tell her mother she was home. "It went well then?" Sakura laughed. Ichigo nodded. "He wants to do it again." She replied dreamily. Sakura smiled and rubbed Ichigo's back. "I'm glad you're happy again." She said. "Me too. He was sooo different from Masaya. He was courteous and polite and talked about things I liked too and we laughed so much mom! All Masaya does is talk about himself, how our relationship needs to be more intimate, stupid stuff." Ichigo said excitedly. Sakura laughed. "Well get some sleep so you can be bright and early for work tomorrow." She replied. "Ok. Good night mom." Ichigo said. "Good night dear." Sakura replied.

Ichigo hummed to herself as she got dressed for work while munching on a strawberry doughnut. "Isn't that considered a form of cannibalism?" Mint asked. "Not really. I'm a human/cat hybrid and this is a jelly doughnut. We're not the same species." Ichigo replied. "But your name means strawberry." Pudding said. "Yeah. But no. Still not a form of cannibalism." Ichigo said. She tied her apron on and cracked her neck and knuckles. "Ok kids. Let's get this show on the road." Ichigo said cheerfully. "We're not kids." Mint sniffed. Ichigo cheerfully ignored her and they got to work.

Keiichiro grabbed Mint as she was passing by and dragged her into the kitchen. "So?" He hissed. "What?" Mint asked. "How is she acting?" Keiichiro asked. "Like a lovesick idiot." Mint snorted. "Ryou too. He just stares off into space and grins smugly. Like he's won something." Keiichiro replied. "They're both stupid." Mint said. "Really?" Keiichiro looked intrigued. "We're not lovesick morons! What we have is awesome and special." Mint defended. Keiichiro laughed and sent her back out to work. "Go back to work my little bird. I'll see you when shift ends." He said. Mint smiled and obeyed him cheerfully. Zakuro and Lettuce just shook their heads. "They're so cute." Zakuro said. "Yeah they are. No different than Ichi and Ryou." Lettuce giggled in agreement.

Ichigo didn't make one single mistake and that made Ryou even happier than normal. 'So that's what it takes to get her to do her job right. A good man.' He thought fondly. "Wow. Ichigo sure is happy today. She's even doing her job better than normal." Keiichiro commented. "I know. I'm actually proud of her." Ryou agreed. The two watched for a few more minutes before parting and going back to their own various tasks, Ryou to paperwork for the shop and Keiichiro back to the kitchen.

"I haven't seen or heard from Masaya in a few days." Berry commented. "That's good news." Mint said. "Not necessarily. He could be up to something bad." Lettuce pointed out. "That's true." Zakuro spoke up quietly. Ichigo sighed. "Masaya isn't a concern as long as he's not here. When he shows up, then he'll be a concern. Don't worry about it until then." She said.


	10. Masaya Nearly Goes Too Far!

HELLO ALL. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. I GOT BUSY AND YOU KNOW HOW THINGS HAPPEN.

CHAPTER TEN: MASAYA NEARLY GOES TOO FAR!

RYOU/ICHIGO

KEIICHIRO/MINT

LETTUCE/KISH

ZAKURO/PAI

BERRY/OC

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS

R&R

* * *

Ichigo groaned silently when she saw Masaya waiting for her outside her house when she got off shift at the cafe. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to fight with you today." She asked tiredly. "You know what I want Ichigo." Masaya replied. "I could call the police and file charges on you for stalking and abuse." Ichigo pointed out angrily. "But you won't." Masaya snorted. "I'm tempted. I have a cell phone and I have 911 on speed dial." Ichigo sneered. Masaya glared at her and Ichigo glared back. "Why can't you just give me what I want?" Masaya demanded. "Because I don't want to! I don't see how you're entitled because we're no longer dating and my body isn't something you can just demand. You didn't try to earn it and you sure didn't help your case by trying to force me to have sex with you. Get off my property or I will call the police." Ichigo snapped. "It's not technically your property." Masaya said. "I live here. It's my property. Get the fuck off it." Ichigo snapped again. Masaya stepped toward her and Ichigo glared as she shifted into a defensive stance.

Masaya snorted as he continued toward the dark pink haired girl. "You can't fight me forever. I remember a time you would have gladly gotten on your back for me." He said softly. "That was before I realized what a douche bag you truly are. I was young and stupid. Now I've got more sense and my eyes have been opened. Get the hell off my property." Ichigo replied angrily. She stepped around Masaya and he grabbed her arm. "I will have what I want. Make no mistake Ichigo. You were meant to be my bitch. This little liaison between you and that blond bastard you work with is nothing more than a dalliance. Remember your place and stay in it." He said quietly. Ichigo slammed her fist into Masaya's face hard enough to draw blood. "Fuck you. I will never be your bitch. I'm my own person Masaya and the faster you realize this and leave me the hell alone, the happier we'll all be. As for Ryou, that's none of your damned business. Get the fuck off my property. I won't say it again. I'm calling the cops next." She snapped as she pulled free and went inside.

Masaya stormed off and Ichigo sighed silently in relief. Her relief was short-lived however when Masaya came in the back door. Ichigo shrieked in shock as the taller brunette haired boy tackled her from behind. The two rolled around on the floor and Ichigo got a few really good blows in on him. They continued to fight until Sakura came home. "What in the world is going on?" She asked. "He's trying to rape me mom!" Ichigo cried. "Get off my daughter and out of my house!" Sakura yelled angrily. "I'm here to take what's rightfully mine!" Masaya replied. The older pinkette called the police and Ichigo punched Masaya in the face again. "Get off me you bastard!" She yelled. Masaya punched her back and Sakura gasped. Ichigo blinked and shook her head once before she moved her head back and slammed it forward into Masaya's. The brunette cried out in pain and rolled off the dark pink haired girl. Ichigo got up and kicked Masaya in the side. "How dare you hit me?!" She yelled. The police arrived and Sakura pressed charges on Masaya for breaking and entering and assault on Ichigo as well as attempted rape. "Thank you officers." Sakura bowed. "No problem Mrs. Momomiya. You have a good night ma'am. Young lady." The officers replied as they took the handcuffed teen out between them.

Sakura sighed when the police were gone. "Are you alright Ichi?" She asked. "Yeah. Just a bloody nose and a killer headache." Ichigo replied. Sakura laughed lightly and nodded. "Go get cleaned up and changed and I'll fix dinner." She said. Ichigo headed upstairs obediently and winced when she got a look at herself. "This isn't going to be fun to explain tomorrow." She groaned softly.

* * *

Chapter Ten is up and running! Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
